The invention relates to the field of object retrieval, and in particular, to an apparatus for retrieving objects that does not require direct user intervention.
Retrieving objects that are out of reach is a problem that occurs with regularity for most people. For example, people will often utilize a chair to retrieve objects from a top shelf of a cupboard, or utilize a specialized retrieval apparatus to retrieve a golf ball from a water hazard, or fruit from a high branch of a tree.
One particular retrieval problem confronts hunters who utilize tree stands. A hunter will often ascend a tree stand and, while waiting for game to approach, will drop an object, such as a glove, arrow or the like, to the ground. When this happens, the hunter is left with the choice of leaving the object at the base of the tree, or descending from the tree stand and running the risk of scaring off the game and drawing the ire of other hunters in the area, or of leaving an unwanted scent that will, again, run the risk of scaring off the game. This problem confronted the inventor of the present invention while hunting and was the reason for the development of the object retrieval apparatus disclosed and claimed herein.
Tree stands are often located a significant distance off of the ground and, therefore, any retrieval apparatus must be operable from a distant location. Further, the remote locations of many tree stands, and the underbrush often encountered en route to the stand, necessitate that any retrieval apparatus be relatively lightweight and be readily stored in a hunter""s pack. Finally, because many different types and sizes of objects may be dropped, any apparatus must be able to retrieve objects of various types and sizes.
A number of issued patents are directed to solving the problem of object retrieval. However, each have drawbacks that make them unsuitable for solving the present problem. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,746, issued to Corboy et al on Apr. 10, 1984. This patent discloses a manually operated hand held pick up tool having an elongated rigid tube with a movable jaw assembly at one end and a handle assembly at the other. The movable jaws of the jaw assembly are caused to approach each other in a symmetrical fashion and come into apposition when a sliding handle piece in the handle assembly is squeezed and brought toward a fixed handle.
The device described in this patent is effective at retrieving a variety of objects. However, the reach is limited by the length of the rigid tube. Accordingly, a tube of substantial length would be required in order to allow a hunter to retrieve an object from a tree stand. A device having such a tube would be impractical for a hunter to carry into the woods, due to its length and weight, and would be difficult to carry while climbing a tree.
Another retrieval apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,729, issued to Peterson on Jul. 22, 1997. This patent discloses an object retrieval system that utilizes a single line grab in conjunction with a pair clam shell type jaws. The line grab is anchored at one end and is selectively extensible and retractable such that the halves of the jaws may be selectively opened or closed through extension and retraction of the line. This patent is effective at retrieving objects. However, this device must include a fixed housing to allow the line to be extended. Accordingly, if it were to be adapted for use by hunters, it would require a long rigid and substantially heavy tube, similar to the tube described in the Corby patent. In addition, the clam shell arrangement of the jaws is not adapted for the retrieval of objects, such as arrows, that may be dropped from a tree stand.
Another retrieval apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,304, issued to Muto et al. on May 2, 1995. This patent discloses a grab bucket with grabbing claws provided for opening and closing around the main body suspended from a crane. Like the device of the Peterson patent, the Muto device must include a fixed housing to allow the line to be extended. Accordingly, if it were to be adapted for use by hunters, it would require a long rigid and substantially heavy tube. Thus, it is not suited to solving the problem solved by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,087, 4,766,693, 4,807,389 disclose animal traps that employ tension members, jaws, and triggers. These elements combine to create a suitable trap. However, they do not capture objects without doing damage to the objects to be retrieved. Further, these devices must also be anchored and, therefore, would also require a long rigid and substantially heavy tube. As this is the case, none of the device described in these patents may be adapted to solve the problem that is solved by the present invention.
An object retrieval apparatus that is operable from a distant location, that is relatively lightweight, that may be readily stored in a hunter""s pack, and is able to retrieve objects of various types and sizes, is not known in the art.
The present invention is a light weight object retrieval apparatus that requires no hand strength or dexterity to operate, that can reach objects that are a significant distance away from the operator, and is adapted to pick up a variety of objects.
In its most basic form, the object retrieval apparatus of the present invention includes a base plate having an opening disposed therethrough at a predetermined location. At least two jaws are pivotally attached to the base plate. An actuator is movably disposed through the opening in the base plate and is fixedly attached to a retention member. At least two pivot arms are pivotally attached to the retention member and the jaws. Finally, a closing means is provided for closing the jaws.
In operation, the actuator is positioned such that the jaws are in an open position. The actuator is then caused to contact the object to be retrieved, or a surface proximate the object, such that the retention member and the pivot arms are moved towards the base plate, which causes the jaws to pivot inward. Once the actuator is moved past a trigger point, the closing means is engaged and acts to drive the jaws inward. This inward movement causes the retention member and actuator to move toward the base plate such that a space is created between the actuator and the closed jaws for accommodating the object to be retrieved.
In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus has a triangular shaped base plate constructed of a light weight, rigid, and durable material, such as plastic or metal. The preferred base plate has an opening disposed through its center to slidably accept the actuator and details at each point of the triangular plate to accept mating details on the jaws.
The preferred actuator is a cylindrical rod, also constructed of a rigid material, which has a ring or other attachment means attached at one terminus to accept a rope or string and a point or tip at the opposite terminus. The length of the portion of the actuator that extends through the retention member is determined by the length and shape of the jaws and the desired travel of the retention member. In the preferred embodiment, the actuator is dimensioned to allow its tip to extend beyond the tips of the opened jaws when extended and to be disposed a sufficient distance from the tips of the jaws when retracted such that a space is created between the jaws and the tip of the actuator for allowing a variety of objects to be retrieved.
The preferred retention member is also triangular and has three pivot arms pivotally attached to the three points of the triangles. Each of the three pivot arms are pivotally attached to one of the three jaws at a location that allows the jaws to close when the retention member and the pivot arms move towards the base plate.
The preferred jaws are substantially xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped and are constructed of a light weight material having cut-outs along its width. These cut-outs lessen the overall weight of the apparatus and reduce resistance to wind and water, which could make the alignment between the apparatus and the object more difficult. The preferred jaws come to a point at one terminus and include a hooked mating detail at the other terminus to pivotally attach each jaw to the base plate. Each of the preferred jaws also includes a slot that is dimensioned to accept a predetermined elastic band, which is the preferred closing means. Elastic bands are the preferred closing means because they are inexpensive, readily available, and allow different forces to be exerted upon the jaws. The position of the slots within the jaws is determined by the size of the pivot arms and the retention member. In this embodiment, the apparatus is self actuating, i.e. it requires little or no user intervention in order to close the jaws about the object.
In one alternative embodiment of the invention, the base plate is attached to a hollow tube having a handle disposed at an opposite end such that it may be used as a reacher for assisting the elderly or disabled. In these embodiments, it is preferred the actuator extend through the tube and terminate in a loading knob, or other protrusion, that extends from the handle end of the tube. In some of these embodiments, a wrist or forearm brace may be utilized in order to assist the user in stabilizing the reacher, eliminating the need for fine motor skills.
In another alternative embodiment, the apparatus is adapted for use as a golf ball retrieval apparatus or fruit picker. In these embodiments, the base plate of the apparatus is attached to an extendable handle. The actuator extends into the top portion of the handle and terminates in a lever that extends through a slot in the handle, which allows the actuator to be extended once the ball or fruit is retrieved. In some such embodiments, the lever is pivotally attached to the handle and to the actuator so that it may be extended by pulling a rope attached to the lever.
All the embodiments of the present invention result in a superior, light weight object retrieval device that activates with a bump, strike, or tap of the actuator.
Therefore it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that is operable from a distant location.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that is relatively lightweight.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that may be readily stored in a hunter""s pack.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that is able to retrieve objects of various types and sizes.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that requires no hand strength or dexterity to operate.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that allows a user to retrieve objects when the user is located a substantial distance above the object.
It is a further aspect of the invention to retrieve objects in the water without the user getting wet.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that allows a user to retrieve objects without the user touching the objects with their hands.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that may operated without having to squeeze a handle.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that is compact in size.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an object retrieval apparatus that can be used by the elderly, small children and disabled persons.
These aspects of the invention are not to be exclusive and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those with ordinary skill in the art when read in conjunction with the following description, appended claims and accompanying drawings.